The invention relates to a pipe coupling for connection to a pipe end of a pipe made of polymer material, comprising an inner sleeve which is intended for insertion into the pipe end and for abutment with the inner surface of said pipe end, an outer sleeve which is intended for abutment with the outer surface of said pipe end and which includes a slot-like opening, and means for adjusting said opening.
A metal pipe coupling for interconnecting cross-linked polyethylene pipes installed in hot and cold water systems and in central and district heating pipe systems is known to the art from U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,212 and WO 00/01973. The coupling comprises an inner sleeve which is intended for insertion into the pipe and for abutment with the inner surface of said pipe end, an outer sleeve which is intended for abutment with the outer surface of said pipe end and which includes a slot-like opening, and means for adjusting said opening. When the coupling is assembled in the pipe end first the slot-like opening in the outer sleeve must be widened forcibly at the assembling site. Thereafter the outer sleeve is fitted onto the end of the pipe. Thereafter the inner sleeve is fitted into the end of the pipe. Thereafter the outer sleeve is pushed on the pipe end to a position over the inner sleeve and the forcibly widened slot-like opening is allowed to return to its original state. The outer sleeve is tightened against the pipe by the means for adjusting the opening. Widening of the slot-like opening is very hard and cumbersome and a tool for widening the opening is needed. Therefore assembling the coupling on site is demanding and requires good skills from the assembling fitter.